


This Asshole

by twinkyatta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, M/M, Trans Armitage Hux, Trans Kylo Ren, mlm author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkyatta/pseuds/twinkyatta
Summary: Hux goes to a coffee shop every day, but there's a new barista, and holy fuck does he hate him.Note: I don’t ship this anymore, so I’m sorry but it isn’t going to be updated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to title i was trying to think of a song lyric and yet??? here we are. im sorry. heres my coffee shop au send me hate for it lol

Armitage Hux had a routine. He stuck to his routine, and any deviation from it was planned at least two weeks ahead, with procedures for how to return back to the schedule afterwards. His alarm went off at 7:30 am, Tchaikovsky's Second, and he hit snooze twice before finally getting up. Each morning began with a set of three sun salutations, followed by a breakfast of oatmeal, then brushing his teeth for two minutes, per the timer on his phone. He dressed, meticulously greased his hair back, and had his first class at 9:30. 

He wore different clothing each day, he wasn’t routine enough to wash his clothing every night, but only owned a few unique outfits. He liked the consistency, it reminded him of his time at boarding school, the discipline that he gained there. Not very many of his peers from his time there recalls it fondly, but Hux was one of the few students at the Boys School that had selected it, rather than been sent there. Although technically a reformatory, Hux had chosen his boarding school for its high graduation rate. And he had graduated hadn't he? Top of his class. 

Throughout his years at the Boys School, if Hux had learned one thing it was this: routine is the structural support of a strong life. Perhaps he had taken that anecdote far too literally, but spontaneity only leads to accident or injury. 

At the end of the day, after his last class, Hux walked to First Order Coffee, as he always did. He opened the door and breathed in heavily, taking in the aroma of French Roast, the sweaty college students frantically finishing their assignments at the last minute, the candles burning in random corners of the shop; it was like a second home to him. He placed his messenger bag  
at the table by the window he had claimed as His Table, and walked to the counter to order. 

He found himself having to wait for the barista to acknowledge him. As the minutes grew on, he started to become impatient, tapping his toes on the ground and crossing his arms. He didn't want to be rude; perhaps the barista was busy, and that was why Hux found himself staring at the back of a mess of black hair, with a crimson baseball cap atop it. 

He moved to look around the barista, and his eyes caught a glimpse of a mobile game, the Pokemon one that came out recently. Hux was never a big fan of video games, he found them tedious and repetitive. The only games he enjoyed were dating simulators, and that was a secret he was going to take to the grave.

"Uh," He cleared his throat, wincing. He never much liked to assert himself this way, drawing unneeded attention from those he didn’t know. His voice wasn’t strong enough, his father always told him, it made him seem weak. Best not to talk to those you don’t know until you can learn how to speak with with importance. "Ma'am? I need to order. You shouldn't be playing on your phone while working." 

The Barista turned and glared at him, a hand quickly sliding into a pocket with his phone. "Not a ma'am, asshole. And my cellular habits are none of your fucking concern. Mind your business." He said, pointing to a button pinned on the breast of his apron; the words "He/Him" emblazoned atop a trans flag. He was also wearing a grey nametag to the left of it that read "Kylo." 

Hux felt himself turn red, a deep shame crawling from his gut, clawing its way out of his throat, a monster ready to take over at any moment, like it had so many times before. He took a few deep breaths. He knew better than to gender strangers like that, Lord knows he would get upset if someone misgendered him on the street. "I apologize, sir, I definitely know the feeling, I'm also transgender. But, uh, can I just have a small double shot caramel mocha, please?" He coughed

"Yeah, whatever dude. Don't expect any whip cream. Do you have a name?" 

"Oh, yeah. Hux." 

Kylo rolled his eyes, and got to work making the coffee. Hux found himself captivated by his hands, the way they flipped each lever and turned each knob with extreme grace, yet when the boy turned around, he managed to knock over every flavor bottle with an unceremonious "thwap." 

"Fuck." Kylo muttered, picking them up, and placing them in exactly the wrong order, Hux noted. "Uh, here's your drink." He was handed the mocha, and he was begrudgingly aware of how soft Kylo's hands were, and how there was a soft lilt in his voice, a rich caramel color to his eyes; Hux had been too caught up in falling in hate-at-first-sight with him too realize how attractive he was, and now that he was realizing it, he was stuck. This dude was capital-H Hot. 

It pained him to think along those lines, he was definitely one for first impressions, and had already decided that Kylo was his new object of despise, but he couldn't help feeling some kind of strange attraction to him. Why was his brain finally deciding to have these sorts of feelings now, of all times? There was perfectly good guys in his history class he could be infatuated with, hell, even one of his professors would be a better choice than this stuck up asshole. 

He walked back over to his table and set his cup down, looking at the name written on it for the first time. "Hucks," it said to him. 

"Fuck you." He said back, settling down into his seat.


End file.
